Yours Forever
by Uranee
Summary: Francis et Arthur sont ensembles depuis un moment déjà, mais le Français n'est pas satisfait de leur simple "Entente Cordiale" ; alors quand il va se remémorer un évènement de leur histoire commune, il va tout faire pour avoir plus. WARNING : beeeaucoup de cuteness et de fluff !


_Coucou tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui, je poste un FrUK un peu spécial parce que je l'ai écrit pour Rovarandom *coeurs coeurs* C'est une super fille, alors je lui devais bien ça :D (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil :D) Donc voilà, ma petite Rova, je t'aime foooooort, je t'adore même :D J'espère que ça te fera une nouvelle occasion de relire ce petit OS ~_

 _(J'espère que ça remontera à tous votre dose de fluff frukienne !)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D Et les deux petites notes sont à la fin :D Ce sont juste des petites explications du contexte !_

* * *

Francis se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il venait tout juste de refuser le projet de l'invasion de l'Irak[1], proposé par Alfred et Arthur. Là, il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ressassant de vieux souvenirs. Arthur n'avait pas compris son refus et lui avait fait remarqué par une réplique cinglante. Mais la nation française, elle, savait très bien pourquoi. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la crise du canal de Suez, en 1956 [2].

A ce moment-là, la situation française était critique et Francis en était complètement désespéré. Désespéré au point d'aller demander une alliance à son voisin britannique. Arthur avait été contre au début, mais enfin, ils avaient réussi à s'allier quelques temps pour gérer cette crise. Jusqu'à ce que le petit Anglais quitte l'Égypte sans un mot, le laissant dans une situation plus que délicate.

Francis avait très mal vécu cette trahison. Il avait appris un peu plus tard, que les pressions américaines avaient été trop fortes et que l'Angleterre avait cédé. Depuis, le gouvernement français avait changé. Des tensions étaient alors apparues entre la France, l'Angleterre et les États-Unis, Francis considérant Alfred comme trop puissant, préférait se méfier de lui et de ses alliés.

Ainsi, les souvenirs de cette crise refaisaient surface sans qu'il ne le veuille. Plus particulièrement, c'était le jour où il avait demandé à faire une alliance avec Arthur qui repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

 **oOo**

 _« V-Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

 _Arthur l'avait regardé avec une tête atterrée._

 _« Hey France… On n'est pas le premier avril aujourd'hui… T-Tu devrais t'acheter un calendrier... »_

 _Francis n'avait pas bronché, s'étant préparé à une réaction pire que celle-ci. Mais il était désespéré, et il ferait tout pour que lui et Arthur forment une alliance._

 _« Je n'ai pas le choix, Arthur, et ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais ! M-Mais… J-Je suis en crise à cause du problème du Canal de Suez et… Mon gouvernement a dit que… Si je ne fusionnais pas avec toi.. J'allais mourir ! »_

 _Il avait presque gémit cette dernière phrase. Il ne voulait pas disparaître, pas maintenant, et surtout pas à cause d'un canal. Mais Arthur semblait imperméable à ses suppliques. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait dit la phrase que Francis se répétait en boucle depuis._

 _« J-Je ne veux pas m'unir avec toi pour cette raison ! »_

 **oOo**

« Pour cette raison… chuchota Francis. »

Malgré leur Entente Cordiale, il y avait eu des tensions entre eux après cet incident. Le gouvernement français s'était montré méfiant quelques temps. Mais la trahison d'Arthur pendant cette crise était-elle juste due par les pressions américaines ? Maintenant que Francis se remémorait cet instant, il avait des doutes.

Arthur avait semblé très réticent à l'idée de cette alliance. Francis ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il lui avait semblé que leur discussion avait beaucoup troublé son interlocuteur. Était-ce bien de la peine qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsque le Français avait donné ses raisons ? Il avait peur de mal interpréter des souvenirs qui dataient de cinquante ans.

Francis se roula encore dans son lit, un oreiller tout contre lui. Et cette phrase… Ce « Je ne veux pas m'unir à toi pour cette raison »… Le blond se redressa soudainement. Cela voulait-il bien dire ce qu'il pensait ? Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Cette réponse n'avait pas été un non clair et net. Cela laissait sous-entendre que pour _d'autres raisons,_ il était d'accord.

Certes, c'était une perche tendue il y a plus de cinquante ans, mais qu'était cinquante ans pour des nations ? Pas grand-chose, et il allait rectifier son erreur. Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas prendre quelques secondes, il fallait devoir être patient. Et attentionné. Arthur adorait les petites attentions.

Ils étaient officiellement ensemble depuis deux ans, et il n'y avait plus vraiment de problèmes entre eux. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour une demande en mariage. Le sourire de Francis s'agrandit. C'était une occasion en or, même ! Le plan serait d'une simplicité affolante : il allait chouchouter au possible son petit lapin, et terminer sur une demande en mariage dans les règles de l'art.

Tout d'abord, le Français devait prendre en compte le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se voir pour le moment, leur travail respectif étant assez chargé pour l'instant. Cela ne gênerait en rien puisque des fleurs se livraient sans problème. Les fleurs, sa première étape, la plus basique, mais qui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

 **oOo**

Arthur sirotait sa tasse de thé, adossé à la chaise de son bureau. Le soleil fraîchement levé qu'il apercevait de sa fenêtre le faisait envie. Il ne demandait que ça, sortir aller prendre l'air, et faire autre chose que son (épuisant) travail. Mais il restait là, et se forcer à faire le maximum ce matin. Il ne faisait pas cela par sérieux, mais juste que, plus vite il finissait, plus vite il pourrait rejoindre son amant. Et c'était une très bonne motivation pour travailler d'arrache-pied.

Il se plongea alors dans son travail, buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de sa précieuse boisson. Malgré son impatience de finir rapidement, la nation anglaise lisait avec sérieux et attention tous les documents. Ce n'était pas digne de lui s'il rendait un travail bâclé, et qui pourrait aboutir à des catastrophes. Il ne manquerait plus que cela. Il eut une petite pensée pour Francis, qui devait aussi être à son bureau à travailler. Ils s'étaient promis de faire de leur mieux pour se voir. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Le petit Anglais fronça ses sourcils. Il n'attendait rien de particulier aujourd'hui. _Wait a minute…_ Francis avait peut-être décidé de lui faire une visite surprise pour le motiver ? C'est alors en trottinant presque, qu'Arthur alla ouvrir. Sa bonne humeur redescendit aussitôt quand il ne reconnut pas la personne à sa porte. Un simple livreur.

« Monsieur Arthur Kirkland ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, que puis-je... »

Sans qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le livreur lui avait tendu une fleur. Une seule. Une tulipe diaprée, dont un ruban enroulait la tige où était accrochée une petite note.

« C-Ceci est pour vous ! Elle a été cueillie juste ce matin, comme demandé par… Ah ! Monsieur Bonnefoy ! »

Arthur se sentit rougir, et bégaya un simple « Merci » avant de refermer sa porte, la tulipe dans les mains. Il s'adossa contre la porte, le cœur battant. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu une unique fleur de la part de son amant. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, et curieux, lut la petite note. « _Ils me manquent beaucoup !_ »

Cela laissa Arthur perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Tandis qu'il mettait la tulipe dans un verre d'eau, il se rappela que ce-même Français lui avait offert un livre sur le langage des fleurs. Il alla rapidement le chercher, et le feuilleta pour trouver la page qui l'intéressait. Là ! La tulipe diaprée. Il lut la courte phrase qui lui correspondait.

Et devint de plus en plus rouge, au fur et à mesure. « _Pour dire à une personne qu'elle a de magnifiques yeux ou un beau regard, on peut lui offrir une tulipe diaprée_ ». Arthur comprit donc le message laissé par Francis, et son cœur s'emballa. Il entendait presque le Français lui dire de vive voix que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et à quel point il aimait se plonger dedans.

Écarlate, Arthur vint dans la salle à manger et contempla la fleur. Il caressa avec la plus grande délicatesse les pétales de la tulipe. C'était un magnifique cadeau. Il aurait bien voulu remercier Francis de vive-voix, voire au téléphone, mais il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Sa gêne était trop grande pour qu'il puisse supporter d'entendre la voix sensuelle de son amant tout contre son oreille, même si c'était à travers un téléphone.

Ainsi, il préféra lui envoyer un simple message. Il se sentait un peu honteux de répondre à ce précieux présent par un message téléphonique. Mais il savait très bien que dans le cas contraire, il allait rappliquer chez le Français sans attendre, alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de travailler. Arthur eu un sourire espiègle. C'était sûrement le but de cette petite fleur. De voir jusqu'où il allait tenir, avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Le verre dans la main, Arthur remonta dans son bureau. Il posa la fleur sur son bureau, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. Il allait tenir jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles, il se le promettait. Francis n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, et il lui en faudrait plus pour craquer. C'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'il se replongea dans son travail, regardant de temps à autres, la tulipe diaprée qui ornait sa table.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, le petit blond se réveilla avec un grand sourire. Le jour de rencontre avec son amant se rapprochait (plus que quelques jours !) de plus en plus. Et Arthur était impatient. Il savait que Francis aussi, puisque sinon, il ne l'aurait pas titillé avec la tulipe de la veille. Il s'habilla rapidement, et descendit prendre un thé. Tandis qu'il mit l'eau à chauffer, la sonnette retentit.

Cette fois-ci, il se fit curieux. Son Français avait-il craqué au bout d'un jour ? D'un côté, cela lui ferait plaisir, parce que cela signifiait qu'il lui manquait énormément. Il alla ouvrir avec un sourire. Il resta stupéfait en voyant le même livreur de la veille sur le pas de sa porte. Celui-ci tenait une rose blanche et un paquet (accompagné d'une petite note) emballé avec les couleurs de l'Union Jack.

« M-Monsieur Arthur Kirkland ? J-J'ai ceci pour vous… Toujours de la part de Monsieur Bonnefoy ! »

Il lui donna précautionneusement la fragile fleur et le paquet. Le livreur fut remercié d'un rapide hochement de tête. Arthur resta abasourdi dans le hall d'entrée. Francis comptait lui offrir une fleur chaque jour ? Arthur retourna dans la cuisine. Il mit la rose blanche dans un (autre) verre d'eau, pensif. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier la signification. C'était l'amour pur, innocent. Il resta là, à contempler cette petite plante.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement, et alla éteindre le feu. Alors qu'il allait se servir une tasse de thé, sa curiosité reprit le dessus. Il lui restait le petit paquet du français. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge à la vue de l'emballage. Francis avait vraiment le soucis du détail, enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il en était même ravi !

Sur la petite note était dessiné un magnifique cœur. « _J'espère que la livraison était à l'heure et que tu n'as pas encore bu ton thé ~_ » C'est avec un plus grand intérêt qu'il ouvrit le paquet, en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le papier cadeau. Un sourire ravi orna ses lèvres quand il découvrit le présent. C'était une magnifique boîte d'Earl Grey. Arthur la prit et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Il n'avait rien à redire, elle était parfaite !

Francis avait décidément bien fait les choses, puisqu'il avait prévu de lui offrir pour son petit-déjeuner. Le sourire d'Arthur ne fit qu'augmenter. Il ouvrit la boîte, en huma l'odeur délicieuse et prit un premier sachet. Pendant que son thé infusait, il sortit son téléphone. Il se sentait encore moins prêt à présent de lui téléphoner, mais il était obligé de répondre à cette charmante attention.

 _A Francis : Merci beaucoup pour le thé, il a l'air délicieux ! Et… Merci pour la rose ! Je t'aime aussi !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _De Francis : Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ~ Travaille bien aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte de te voir, tu n'imagines même pas ~_

Arthur sourit d'autant plus. Leur envie était partagée, Francis ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point. Et ses cadeaux quotidiens ne faisaient que l'accroître. C'était, bien entendu, le but du Français, mais Arthur pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore en saisir l'ampleur. Arthur avait un vrai faible pour ses petites attentions. Il aimait être choyé par Francis (mais il ne lui avouerait jamais, bien sûr).

Il prit une gorgée de son thé, et la savoura. Il était absolument parfait. Tout commençait parfaitement aujourd'hui. Francis, même en étant sagement en France, arrivait à s'immiscer dans son quotidien. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il boirait ce thé, il penserait à lui. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Après avoir dégusté son petit-déjeuner, Arthur remonta dans son bureau pour commencer son travail du jour. La rose blanche était posée juste à côté de la tulipe diaprée. Il était comblé, et ces deux fleurs lui rappelaient à chaque fois que Francis l'aimait autant que lui. C'est sur ces agréables pensées qu'il travailla toute la journée.

 **oOo**

Arthur s'arrêta de travailler un peu avant dix-sept heures. L'heure du thé approchait, il méritait bien de prendre une pause. Il pourrait ainsi en profiter pour reprendre du thé que Francis lui avait offert. Il se promit de le remercier dignement quand ils se reverraient. Peu importait que ce soit le but du Français, il _voulait_ le voir.

Arthur se fit rapidement un thé. Des coups retentirent à sa porte, alors qu'il buvait une première gorgée. Ainsi, il s'étouffa avec, surpris, et une quinte de toux le prit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc avec cette fichue porte ? Et qui osait le déranger pendant son heure sacrée du thé ?

Bougon, il alla ouvrir la porte et manqua d'injurier le pauvre petit livreur. Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Que faisait-il _encore_ ici ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Francis lui avait encore préparé ? Le livreur, tout rouge, lui tendit une rose et un autre paquet en bredouillant que cela venait encore et toujours de Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Arthur prit ses cadeaux, non sans sourire devant la gêne du livreur. Il le remercia chaleureusement et rentra chez lui. Son cœur battait fort. Il avait oublié le romantisme dont pouvait faire preuve le français à son égard. La rose rose qu'il tenait dans les mains sentait extrêmement bon. Le paquet était plus grand que le précédent une même note y était accrochée. « _Pour aller avec ton précieux thé ~ Ne t'en mets pas partout ~_ »

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet suite à la lecture du message. Francis lui avait fait des gâteaux, il en était certain. Arthur ferait n'importe quoi pour manger de ses pâtisseries (sachant en plus que cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé celles de Francis!). La boîte métallique était élégamment décorée de leurs drapeaux respectifs, et la nation anglaise se sentit fondre petit à petit.

Les-dites pâtisseries se révélaient être des scones et des cupcakes dont le glaçage représentait des petites fées et des licornes. Un frisson le parcourut. Son amant avait du passer des heures à faire ça, surtout que les dessins étaient très travaillés. Il avait du se donner beaucoup de mal. Et juste pour lui. Tout en rougissant, Arthur pesta. Le Français allait le tuer devant tant d'attention. Tout était si adorable, si… Parfait. C'était le mot juste ça, parfait.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé avant que celui-ci ne refroidisse trop. Ce faisant, il sortit délicatement un des gâteaux de la boîte et croqua goulûment dedans. Les scones de Francis étaient délicieux (bien qu'ils n'égalaient pas les siens un scone n'étant parfaitement réussi que s'il était préparé par un Anglais).

Alors qu'il se régalait les papilles, que ce soit du côté boisson ou pâtisseries, il mit la rose dans un nouveau verre. Il pouffa en se disant que si ça continuait, il n'en aurait plus de libre, mais peu importait, si c'était pour des présents de Francis. Il feuilleta son livre sur le langage des fleurs, et trouva enfin la page qu'il cherchait : les roses. « _La rose rose signifie un amour véritable et tendre envers la personne à qui elle est offerte_ ».

Arthur sourit. Douter des sentiments du Français était désormais impossible. Offrir des fleurs signifiait beaucoup, mais en n'offrir qu'une était encore plus significatif de ses sentiments. Et Francis ne semblait pas avoir choisit au hasard les fleurs qu'il lui envoyait. Elles avaient chacune une signification particulière, unique, qui ravissait Arthur.

Arthur se sentait gâté et comblé comme jamais. Il espérait que les petites attentions de Francis ne s'arrêterait que le jour où ils se reverraient. Le petit Anglais se sentait assez rapidement seul, et ça le minait. Alors, recevoir des présents de son amant chaque jour remplissait sa journée de bonheur. C'était comme si Francis était là, avec lui. Son envie de le revoir montait chaque jour mais il se contenait, sachant que leurs retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus belles et intenses.

 **oOo**

Francis était tranquillement dans sa cuisine, ses cheveux noués avec un ruban et le tablier mis. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de faire des chocolats à son lapin, et lui envoyer le lendemain. Ses préférés assurément : chocolat praline. La nation française prenait un soin particulier à les préparer. Tout se devait d'être parfait pour Arthur.

Ses brèves réponses par message montraient à Francis à quel point ses attentions portaient ses fruits. Arthur était gêné, mais touché. Le français se mit à siffloter tout en mettant les chocolats dans des moules en formes de cœur, avant de les déposer dans le réfrigérateur.

Aujourd'hui, Arthur devait avoir reçu ses pâtisseries et la rose rose. Il ne lui avait pas encore répondu, mais Francis n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation pour savoir que cela lui avait plu. De plus, la compagnie de livraisons lui avait affirmé que tout avait été effectué en temps et en heure. Cette-dite compagnie avait accepté toutes ses demandes sans demander d'explications, et elle ne lui avait pas fait défauts. Francis s'en rappellerait.

Il ôta son tablier pour le poser sur le plan de travail. Dans quelques jours, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux, et il avait encore des préparatifs à faire. Il lui fallait choisir les alliances, et le restaurant où il lui ferait sa déclaration. Il allait donc se balader dans Paris, à la recherche du restaurant idéal et de la bague parfaite.

Francis enfila sa veste et sortit, en prenant soin de fermer à clé la porte de sa maison. Un sourire orna ses lèvres : cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se balader dans sa précieuse capitale. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais il aimait y flânait sans but. Mais ce jour-ci était particulier, puisqu'un but, il en avait un.

Il avait remarqué plus tôt dans la semaine, une petite bijouterie à quelques rues de chez lui. Il allait commencer par là. Il s'y dirigea en marchant tranquillement, profitant du soleil. Cette petite boutique lui avait tapé dans l'œil alors qu'il se promenait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, à la recherche d'un bar qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fréquenté.

Il arriva trop vite à son goût devant la bijouterie, et profita d'être dehors pour regarder les vitrines. Les bijoux ne lui semblaient pas excessivement chers, même s'il était prêt à mettre le prix qu'il fallait pour leurs alliances. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il entra enfin dans la boutique. Une charmante demoiselle vint l'accueillir. Francis lui sourit.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- J'aimerais acheter des alliances. Puis-je voir ce que vous avez ? »

Le sourire de la vendeuse sembla se ternir un petit peu, et elle partit lui chercher leurs plus belles bagues. Francis les admira toutes avec un grand intérêt. Une lui tapa dans l'œil. Elle était toute simple, en or, et on pouvait graver un message dessus. Le Français la prit avec délicatesse dans les mains et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Oui, c'était celle-là qu'il voulait. La vendeuse lui sourit devant son choix.

« C'est un excellent choix. Elle est discrète, mais raffinée, et elle ira à ravir à l'élue de votre cœur ! Elle en sera ravie, je vous le garantis ! Voulez-vous graver un message dessus ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Francis. Il savait qu'Arthur serait enchanté devant cette bague, puisqu'il affectionnait tant la simplicité. Francis réfléchit quelques instants au message qu'il pourrait inscrire. En anglais assurément. Il opta, encore une fois, pour la simplicité. La vendeuse continua à babiller autour de la charmante demoiselle qui avait prit son cœur, sans se rendre compte du regard un peu moqueur du français. Il ne la contredit pas, et la laissa parler.

« Pour quand est le mariage ?

-J'ai prévu de faire ma demande dans quelques jours, quand nous serons au restaurant. »

L'idée plut à la vendeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique ! Où comptez-vous l'amener ? »

Francis soupira.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je comptais faire le tour des restaurants pour trouver le plus parfait pour cette occasion. »

La vendeuse lui prit les alliances en rigolant, et alla les mettre dans leurs boîtiers. C'était un simple écrin de velours, mais pour Francis, il semblait parfait. Il avait déjà offert des bijoux à des femmes, mais acheter une bague de fiançailles à Arthur le remplissait de joie. Le Français paya et prit le sac contenant les bagues.

Il était excité à l'idée de le demander en mariage. Le jour J approchait à grands pas. Il avait les bagues, il ne lui manquait plus que le restaurant. Il en avait un en tête, mais voulait vérifier par lui-même si tout allait convenir. Le restaurant donnait sur les Jardins du Palais Royal, que Francis affectionnait particulièrement.

Le restaurant s'appelait le Grand Véfour. Francis n'y avait jamais déjeuner particulièrement, mais le bouche à oreille avait porté ses fruits. Il y arriva et admira le bâtiment avant d'y entrer. L'intérieur lui plu tout de suite. Toute la décoration étaient du XVIIIème siècle. Le plafond et les murs étaient ornés de dorures qui donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce principale. Les tables étaient mises de façon simple, drapées d'une nappe blanche, autour de banquette de velours. Francis était comblé, les yeux remplis d'admiration, des souvenirs plein la tête.

Un homme en costume le rejoint, lui faisant une courte révérence.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur … ? »

Francis sourit.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant. »

L'homme sursauta à l'entente de ce nom et lui fit une autre révérence.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir en ces lieux, Monsieur Bonnefoy. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Francis lui expliqua qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce restaurant, puisqu'il comptait y réserver pour dans quelques jours. Le maître d'hôtel répondit à toutes ses questions, gêné de se retrouver devant la nation française. De ce fait, Francis y apprit que, comme prévu, le restaurant était un haut lieu de la gastronomie parisienne.

« Quand comptez-vous dîner ? Demanda le maître d'hôtel, après lui avoir fait visité la plus grande partie du restaurant (et notamment les cuisines).

\- Dans trois jours, précisa Francis. »

L'homme en costume regarda le carnet des réservations.

« Mardi ? Voulut-il confirmer. »

Francis hocha de la tête.

« Alors, puis-je vous conseiller notre salon privé ? Vous y serez plus à l'aise, et je suppose que vous préféreriez avoir une part d'intimité, au vu de votre statut ?

-J'en serais ravi ! Je vous remercie fortement ! »

Son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus grand. Le restaurant était parfait, la cuisine l'était aussi, tout comme la décoration et leur future table. Francis ressorti du restaurant, conquis. Tout allait être parfait pour cette soirée spéciale. Bientôt, ils seraient réunis à Paris, et surtout, le plus important, ils seront mariés.

 **oOo**

Arthur était heureux. Certes, il était seul chez lui et Francis lui manquait énormément, mais les petites attentions de ce dernier comblaient ce vide. Une grande partie en tout cas. Le petit Anglais n'aimait pas la solitude, mais elle était plus supportable quand il savait qu'un certain Français était dans le même cas que lui.

Il se leva de son bureau et décida qu'une bonne pause ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il aurait aujourd'hui, et cela avait occupé ses pensées depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il n'avait rien reçu dans la matinée, ni pour midi, et l'après-midi avançait lentement. Arthur se posa dans son salon, un livre à la main, et une tasse de thé.

Il allait se plonger dans son roman, quand un mouvement dehors attira son attention. Le même livreur attendait sur le trottoir, un paquet entouré d'un ruban et une fleur dans les mains. Le livreur ne semblait pas vouloir sonner à sa porte. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait alors ? Le jeune homme à sa fenêtre consulta nerveusement sa montre. L'anglais en fit tout autant. _15h57._

A 16h précise, on sonna à la porte. Arthur ouvrit, avec un petit sourire. Le livreur avait dû attendre l'heure exact pour faire sa livraison. Il se tenait là, tendant la boîte et la fleur.

« U-Une autre livraison p-pour vous, Monsieur ! »

Arthur prit le paquet ainsi que l'unique plante et remercia chaleureusement le livreur. Ce dernier reparti encore plus gêné, tout en vissant encore plus sa casquette sur sa tête. Arthur resta sur le pas de la porte, à le regarder s'en aller avec son véhicule, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Francis avait dû demander à ce que ce soit le même livreur à chaque fois, et les réactions de celui-là se révélaient assez drôles.

Le petit Anglais décida enfin de rentrer chez lui, après avoir rêvassé quelques temps devant sa porte. La fleur du jour était une tulipe jaune. Ce choix le surprenait beaucoup car il lui semblait que la couleur jaune était assez connotée. _Pour la jalousie ou la tromperie._ Le blond se crispa. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très, très mauvais goût. Arthur avait pleinement conscience qu'il était parfois très jaloux envers le Français, mais Francis ne s'en était jusqu'alors jamais vraiment moqué.

Il sentait la colère arriver, alors il se décida à poser la fleur criminelle sur la table basse de son salon avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Il poussa un long soupir. Tout avait été parfait jusque là, mais cette fleur semblait tout gâcher. Elle était là, posée sur le bois, à le narguer.

Arthur préféra se changer l'esprit en ouvrant le petit paquet. L'emballage était sobre, sans artifice. Il n'y avait qu'un ruban vert qui entourait la boîte. Il le défit. Ses narines furent emplies de l'odeur de chocolat. En effet, dans la boîte trônaient de nombreux chocolats, tous en forme de cœur. Il en prit un, et le savoura avec délectation. Praliné, ses préférés. Ils étaient tout simplement parfait.

Son regard se reposa sur la fleur et un doute le prit. Si Francis avait voulu se moquer de lui, il aurait laissé une petite note pour appuyer sa blague ou pour s'excuser. Arthur vérifia mais ne trouva rien. Il s'était peut-être trompé sur la signification de la fleur ? Après tout, le Français s'y connaissait beaucoup plus que lui en la matière. Ainsi, Arthur se retrouva le nez plongé dans son livre sur le langage des fleurs. Lorsqu'il lut la signification de la tulipe jaune, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

 _Je suis désespérément amoureux._

Oui, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Arthur prit la fleur entre ses doigts avec timidité et en huma le parfum. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir cru à une mauvaise blague, il était rassuré et encore une fois comblé. Il se leva encore une fois, pour cette fois-ci mettre la nouvelle fleur dans un verre d'eau. Il le posa sur la table basse du salon et reprit sa place initiale, son livre dans les mains et la boîte de chocolats sur les genoux.

 **oOo**

Arthur se réveilla en sueur et extrêmement frustré. Il venait d'avoir un rêve assez (trop) réaliste mêlant lui et Francis. Il soupira : il pensait vraiment pouvoir tenir les deux jours restants, mais le manque se faisait de plus en plus grand. Le besoin physique d'être dans les bras de son amant le tiraillait et Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse de ne pas céder, pour qu'ils puissent travailler proprement. Mais d'un autre côté, les attentions de Francis le poussaient à craquer et à le rejoindre.

Avec un nouveau soupir, la nation anglaise décida qu'il devait d'abord aller prendre une douche (froide) pour déjà, se remettre de ses émotions. Il prendrait une décision devant une tasse de thé et le reste des chocolats qu'il s'était gardé pour le petit-déjeuner. Oui, il allait faire ça, chaque chose en son temps.

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un Arthur propre et calme sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait prit son temps pour bien faire le vide dans son esprit et il se sentait désormais prêt à affronter le problème qui se posait à lui. Il alla ensuite se préparer son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, pensif.

Il ne voulait pas céder. Déjà, parce que ce serait briser une promesse qu'il avait faite envers Francis, et c'était une des seules choses au monde qu'il ne voulait pas. Il savait que l'autre ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça, mais Arthur avait donné sa parole, et il ne comptait pas revenir dessus. Et l'autre raison était qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit justement _Francis_ qui craque avant lui. Question de fierté.

Alors, Arthur prit la ferme décision de tenir. Ils se verraient incessamment sous peu, et il pouvait se contenir jusque là. Sa tasse de thé vide et la boîte de chocolats finie, le petit Anglais alla dans son bureau. Travailler lui ferait oublier sa frustration et son envie de partir en France le plus vite possible.

Il y avait mis toute la bonne volonté et le sérieux qu'il avait. Il avait vraiment fait des efforts. Pourtant, cela faisait des heures qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Au début, il avait réussi à travailler sans le moindre problème, mais au fur et à mesure, ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'autre blond. Il le maudit du plus profond de son être de le hanter comme cela alors qu'il avait pris la décision de ne _pas_ céder.

Cela énervait Arthur au plus haut point. Dans cet état, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout chez lui lui rappelait cet idiot de Français qui devait bien s'amuser à l'attendre. Il reposa rageusement les documents qu'il tenait sur le bureau, les froissant légèrement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était désespérément accro à Francis et il n'arrivait même plus à passer quelques jours sans être torturé par l'idée d'être loin de lui.

On sonna à sa porte, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Arthur alla ouvrir en râlant. Cela avait intérêt à être le livreur, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si Francis se tenait devant sa porte. Il hésitait entre lui en collait une pour le mettre dans cet état et l'embrasser avec folie. Non, il ne valait mieux pas que ce soit le Français à sa porte, il risquait de faire n'importe quoi.

A sa déception, c'était en effet le livreur qui se tenait devant lui. La quotidienne gêne de ce dernier apaisa légèrement Arthur. Sans un mot, il prit la fleur et le petit paquet. Le livreur lui fit un rapide signe de tête avant de partir presque en courant. Toutes traces de colère disparut lorsque Arthur regarda la fleur.

C'était une simple rose d'un rouge profond. Elle signifiait un amour passionnel et sans équivalent. Comme il s'y attendait, son cœur s'emballa et ses joues se tintèrent de pourpre. Il pesta : il n'arrivait plus à en vouloir à Francis alors qu'il aurait voulu encore un peu, juste pour la forme. Résigné, il rempli un énième verre d'eau pour y déposer la fleur. Le tout trônait sur la table basse, juste à côté de la tulipe jaune.

Son attention se porta enfin sur le petit paquet qui l'accompagnait. Avec hâte, il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un paquet de bonbons qu'il raffolait : des Jelly Babies. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le paquet pour en goûter quelques uns, une petite note tomba à terre. Arthur la ramassa et la lut d'une traite. « _Des petites sucreries que tu affectionnes tant ~ Ne mange pas tout d'un coup ! Tu me manques, mon lapin. Je t'aime !_ »

C'en était trop. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, Arthur se leva précipitamment et alla chercher sa valise. Il avait toujours une petite valise prête pour la moindre occasion, qu'elle soit personnelle ou politique. Et là, la raison était bien plus que personnelle il en allait de sa santé physique et mentale d'aller en France et de retrouver son amant.

Sa résolution avait été balayée par les derniers mots de la note. Arthur ne voulait tout simplement plus les lire, mais les entendre, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais au Français. Il prit les bonbons sous le bras et sortit de chez lui, direction l'aéroport. Une partie de lui regrettait la faiblesse qu'il avait devant les attentions de Francis, mais il savait très bien que tout cela disparaîtrait à son contact.

 _A Francis : J'espère que tu es chez toi, parce que j'arrive dans une heure. Et tu as intérêt à bien m'accueillir !_

Malgré son empressement, Arthur ne pouvait décidément pas débarquer à l'improviste chez Francis. Il l'avait déjà fait, certes, mais il ne voulait pas prendre son amant trop au dépourvu. Il lui laissait une heure de marge, c'était déjà bien. Il prit le premier vol sans attendre. Il trépignait d'impatience. Dans une heure, une toute petite, minuscule heure, il serait en France, à Paris, chez Francis.

Alors qu'il s'installait dans l'appareil, Arthur remarqua que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Tout en lui voulait le Français et montrait son impatience. Il prit quelques Jelly Babies pour essayer de se calmer. Il passa le voyage à regarder à travers le hublot. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçu les terres françaises. Bientôt.

Dès que l'avion atterrit, Arthur fut parcouru d'un frisson. C'est bon, il y était. Il était en France, et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes pour se retrouver face à Francis. Il récupéra sa petite valise et rejoint le hall de l'aéroport. Il scruta la foule, à la recherche de Francis. Il fronça les sourcils, ne le trouvant pas. Alors qu'il allait lui envoyait un message, une voix l'appela.

« Arthur ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et vit avec grand plaisir son amant, le rejoindre, essoufflé. Arthur allait lui répliquer que ça ne faisait pas de le faire attendre, mais il fut coupé quand il se sentit plaquer contre son torse. Deux bras l'entouraient dans une douce et chaleureuse étreinte.

« Je suis désolé, mon lapin. Je n'avais pas vu ton message, je l'ai lu i peine vingt minutes... »

Pour toute réponse, le petit Anglais marmonna des propos inintelligibles, profitant au maximum de la chaleur qui se dégageait du Français. Il était bien là, peu importait le regard de la foule sur eux. Malheureusement, l'étreinte ne dura pas autant qu'il le voulait puisque Francis se recula. Arthur allait protester, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive juste devant lui une magnifique tulipe rouge.

« Tu ne devais la recevoir que demain, mais comme toujours, tu arrives à chambouler mes plans ! »

C'était dit sans reproches, mais avec affection. Le petit blond prit délicatement la fleur entre ses doigts. En quelques secondes, il devint aussi rouge qu'elle. Francis le regarda rougir avec amour. Ce n'était pas prévu que son lapin vienne un jour plus tôt. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais il allait devoir modifier ses plans. Déjà, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui offrir en main propre la tulipe rouge, qu'il réservait pour demain. Sa venue ne gênait en rien pour le restaurant, mais il lui restait une surprise avant cette fameuse soirée. Il allait devoir improviser.

« E-Et elle, elle veut dire quoi ? »

Francis lui sourit.

« Elle symbolise l'amour éternel ~ »

Arthur cacha sa tête tout contre lui et Francis en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il apercevait très nettement les oreilles rougies d'Arthur. Ce dernier ne disait rien, juste blotti contre lui. Ce stupide Français allait le tuer un jour, c'était obligé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre à tant d'attention de la part de l'être aimé ?

Après quelques minutes, ils se lâchèrent. Arthur était encore rouge, mais les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés. Ils prirent tous deux un taxi jusqu'au domicile du Français, leurs mains entrelacées. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour une séance câlins. Ils s'étaient atrocement manqués, et des papouilles dans le salon ne seraient pas de trop pour rattraper le temps perdu. La présence de l'autre leur faisait un bien fou. Ils pouvaient enfin se lâcher, mettre de côté leur statut de nation, oublier leur travail respectif et juste s'aimer.

Francis sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en préparant sa demande en mariage. Il aimait Arthur du plus profond de lui même et il savait que son petit Anglais ressentait la même chose. Il n'avait aucun doute à avoir sur sa réponse mais il sentait le stress monter en lui à chaque fois qu'il songeait à cette soirée. Il était nerveux, parce que les réactions d'Arthur pouvaient être imprévisibles. La preuve ultime était sa venue alors qu'ils n'avaient prévu de se revoir que dans deux jours.

Le Français sourit tout contre Arthur : c'était ce qui rendait leur relation unique et précieuse à ses yeux. Ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles et des siècles. Francis pouvait affirmer connaître Arthur mieux que quiconque. Après tout, ils avaient tellement partagé d'Histoire. Mais il restait une part indomptable d'Arthur qui lui avait tellement plu à l'époque des pirates et qui l'attirait toujours autant. Son lapin était unique à ses yeux et serait bientôt officiellement son mari.

Leur séance câlins s'éternisa et ils finirent par regarder la télévision, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le programme qu'ils regardaient ne les intéressait pas plus que cela, mais ils se plaisaient à se moquer de tel ou tel acteur, tout en s'envoyant des gentilles piques de temps à autre. Cette vieille habitude n'était pas prête d'être perdue, puisqu'ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se taquiner.

Midi sonna bientôt, et Francis décida leur concocter un bon petit plat. Il adorait cuisiner pour son lapin. Il adorait cuisiner tout court, mais c'était différent quand c'était pour son amant. Il donnait le meilleur de lui-même et sa récompense était les yeux émerveillés d'Arthur.

« J-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda timidement ce dernier.

-Bien sûr, mon lapin ! »

Francis retira ce qu'il venait juste de penser. C'était meilleur quand ils cuisinaient rien que tous les deux. Il avait pris le temps d'aider Arthur avec la cuisine, et celui-ci se montrait être un élève assez doué. Il ne paniquait plus en se retrouvant seul devant les fourneaux et appréciait de plus en plus de cuisiner. Il voulait rendre Francis fier de lui, et faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour faire des repas comestibles. Et fier de lui, Francis l'était. Beaucoup. Désormais, chacun des plats que l'Anglais préparait était réussi, avec plus ou moins de succès. Cela dépendait si son amant s'amusait à le contempler pendant qu'il s'affairait en cuisine, ce qui perturbait Arthur au plus haut point.

Le repas fut prêt assez rapidement et ils le mangèrent avec appétit. Une fois repus, ils se ré-installèrent sur le canapé.

« Francis ? »

L'aîné releva la tête.

« Oui mon lapin ? »

Arthur rougit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Francis.

« Merci pour… Les fleurs… Et les cadeaux ! Ça m'a vraiment plaisir… Et je tenais à te remercier de vive voix pour tout ça… Alors, merci et… Je t'aime aussi ! »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de quelque peu rougir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le remercie en cet instant précis. Encore et toujours l'imprévisibilité d'Arthur… Il lui sourit avant de le mettre sur ses genoux pour mieux l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser langoureux et surtout amoureux. Il s'arrêta lorsque les deux partis n'eurent plus assez d'air. Les fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, les joues rouges, ils se contemplèrent en se rappelant pourquoi il étaient tombés amoureux de l'autre. Ils chérissaient tous deux leurs petits moments de tendresse.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans les bras de l'autre, ne voulant plus se quitter. Ils avaient juste besoin de ressentir leur présence, leur chaleur et leur amour. C'était simple, mais cela leur suffisait. La journée passa assez rapidement, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils se racontaient leur vie de nation, les problèmes qu'ils avaient, se rassuraient, s'embrassaient.

À l'heure du repas, Francis laissa Arthur cuisiner tandis qu'il prétexta avoir un coup de téléphone à passer. Ce qui était vraiment le cas, mais pas pour les raisons professionnelles qu'il indiqua à Arthur. Non, ce que Francis voulait, c'était avancer la date de leur repas. Il ne pourrait pas attendre encore deux jours. Il ferait sa demande demain soir. Un agréable frisson le parcourut. Demain soir, ils seraient mariés.

Ainsi, sans problème, il décala sa réservation auprès du maître d'hôtel qui lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. C'est avec un sourire que le grand blond rejoignit Arthur dans la cuisine. Ce dernier n'y fit pas beaucoup attention, puisque le Français souriait souvent (voire tout le temps) en sa présence. Celui-ci lui mit la main aux fesses, alors qu'Arthur cuisinait toujours et se prit un grand coup de spatule. Il rigola. Demain allait être une journée parfaite, il en était certain.

 **oOo**

Arthur papillonna des yeux. Il avait extrêmement bien dormi. Il rougit en se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passé. Oui, il avait _très bien_ dormi. Il se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de Francis, mais le lit était vide. Arthur posa sa main à la place où Francis devait se tenir. Elle était froide. Il fronça les sourcils. Où était passé cet abruti de Français ? Il savait pourtant à quel point il aimait se réveiller dans ses bras !

Arthur s'enroula un peu plus dans la couette. Il était sûrement parti préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais Arthur n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il aimait profiter de ses matinées où il n'avait rien de prévu. Et là, il voulait en profiter pour être avec Francis, mais celui-ci n'avait sans doute pas compris pas sa demande tacite.

« Tu dors toujours, ma petite marmotte ? »

Arthur sursauta et sortit sa tête de dessous la couverture. Une odeur de croissant et marmelade lui parvint. Ainsi, il vit Francis, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, tenant un plateau avec leur petit-déjeuner dessus. Arthur rougit de l'attention.

Francis posa délicatement le plateau sur le lit avant de s'y installer. Le petit blond en profita pour se faufiler entre ses jambes, se coller contre lui et prendre le plateau sur les genoux. Francis passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour l'y embrasser.

« Bonjour mon lapin ~ Petit-déjeuner au lit, aujourd'hui ! »

Sur le plateau, se tenaient quelques croissants, deux gaufres, une tasse de thé, une autre de café et un pot de marmelade. Arthur en salivait d'avance, la marmelade étant son péché mignon. Il allait commencer à manger lorsque qu'il les vit. C'était deux fleurs, posées délicatement entre leurs tasses, entrelacées et nouées avec un ruban bleu. Une rose et un lys. Leurs symboles à tous les deux. Arthur déglutit. Il ne pensait pas que la vue de ces deux simples fleurs pouvaient lui faire ressentir autant de chose en même temps.

Il ressentait d'abord de l'amour, parce que Francis n'avait pas arrêté ses petites attentions. Il prenait soin de lui alors même qu'il était avec lui. Ensuite venait la joie. La joie d'être dans ses bras, leurs deux symboles unis. Il avait aussi un peu peur, car cette union restait assez nouvelle pour lui, et il avait la peur constante de perdre Francis. Il savait que cette peur était ridicule et il avait pleinement confiance en Francis. C'était en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance : il connaissait son caractère et se savait parfois insupportable. Après tout, ses frères le lui répétaient sans cesse, et Francis lui-même le lui avait fait remarquer par le passé.

Ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Arthur frissonna malgré lui à chaque contact.

« Tu ne manges pas, mon lapin ? Demanda doucement Francis.

-S-Si ! C'est juste… Les fleurs… Elles sont magnifiques ! »

Arthur les prit entre ses doigts et sourit. Leurs symboles respectifs se mariaient à la perfection. Il sentit aussi Francis sourire.

« Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent ~ Je les ai cueillies tout à l'heure. »

C'est ce moment que choisit le ventre d'Arthur pour se réveiller. Ce dernier rougit tandis que Francis pouffa. Ils commencèrent ainsi leur petit-déjeuner. Ils passèrent tous deux un agréable moment à se raconter les bouts de rêves dont ils se souvenaient et de leur programme de la journée. Arthur fut assez surpris lorsque Francis intervint quand le petit Anglais suggéra un menu pour le dîner.

« On fait tout ce que tu veux cet après-midi, mais ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant. J'ai déjà réservé ~ »

Arthur allait répliquer qu'il n'aimait pas de faire inviter et qu'il pouvait très bien payer pour lui-même, mais Francis l'embrassa à cet instant précis.

« Et ne discute pas. Tu peux bien me laisser t'offrir le restaurant de temps en temps, non ? Et puis, ça me fait plaisir ! rajouta le Français. »

Le plus jeune râla un peu. Les arguments se tenaient mais il avait du mal à les prendre en compte. Pourtant, il savait très bien que Francis parviendrait sans problèmes à ses fins. Il voulut tout de même répliquer mais un autre baiser le coupa. Arthur allait objecter mais le regard de son amant l'en empêcha. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient, presque suppliant.

« Juste cette fois-ci… S'il-te-plaît, Arthur... »

Et voilà qu'il le suppliait à voix haute. Le petit se savait perdu. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la bouille de Francis. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il soupira.

« D'accord… Mais que cette fois ! »

Le sourire qu'il eut en réponse le fit rougir et valait bien tout l'or du monde. Francis le remercia en l'embrassant. Le plan de ce dernier se mettait en place et ce soir, tout serait parfait. Il était content qu'Arthur n'ait pas trop râler. Il le savait têtu mais Francis ne l'aurait pas laissé gagner aujourd'hui. La nation française enleva le plateau des genoux d'Arthur pour le poser par terre. Ainsi, il pouvait le câliner sans problème et profiter de cette matinée dans ses bras.

 **oOo**

Le soir venu, Francis jubilait en se préparant. Il était impatient bien que stressé. Une demande en mariage n'était pas rien. C'était sa première fois et il espérait aussi que ce soit sa dernière. Son assurance habituelle n'empêchait pas son cœur de s'emballer et ses mains de devenir légèrement moites. Après le dîner, dans les Jardins du Palais Royal, il allait demander Arthur Kirkland en mariage. À cette réalisation, son cœur tambourina fortement dans sa poitrine.

Le grand blond essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il remit nerveusement le col de sa chemise. Tout allait bien se passer. Il se détailla dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il avait opté pour un pantalon et une veste blanche ainsi qu'une chemise rouge. Francis réajusta le ruban de la même couleur qui nouait ses cheveux et se sourit. Arthur allait craquer devant sa tenue. Il y avait réfléchi toute la semaine. Il espérait obtenir les résultats escomptés.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec son amant. Celui-ci, surpris, se recula légèrement pour détailler sa tenue. Francis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Arthur rougir à vue d'œil. Le résultat était atteint. L'aîné en profita pour admirer la tenue d'Arthur. Il avait choisi un costume trois-pièces noir et blanc basique. Mais il lui allait à la perfection. Francis le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es ravissant, Arthur, le complimenta-t-il. »

Arthur rougit de plus bel. À cause du compliment mais aussi parce qu'ainsi, tout contre le Français, il pouvait sentir son odeur envoûtante.

« M-Merci ! Et tu l'es aussi ! »

Francis lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

« Merci mon lapin ! Tu es prêt ? »

Le-dit lapin hocha la tête. Main dans la main, ils sortirent tous deux. Francis préférait qu'ils y aillent à pied n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir conduire au retour. Le Grand Véfour était d'apparence plutôt discret, caché derrière des colonnes de pierres qui formaient une petite allée. Par contre, les grandes fenêtres laissaient entrevoir une salle luxueuse. Arthur en fut ébahi.

« Je l'ai trouvé en me baladant. Je n'y ai jamais mangé et je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'y manger ensemble ! Annonça le Français. »

Sur ces paroles, il les fit entrer. La décoration époustoufla une seconde fois Arthur. Il comprenait pourquoi Francis avait choisi ce restaurant parmi tant d'autres. Le bâtiment respirait l'époque du XVIII ème français. Le restaurant était somptueux dans sa totalité.

A peine arrivés, le maître d'hôtel vint les accueillir chaleureusement. Puis, il les installa dans le salon privé, à une table discrète. Il y avait très peu de personnes dans cette pièce du restaurant, mais le maître d'hôtel avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient dans le calme absolu, en vue de leurs statuts de nations. Assis à table, le petit Anglais n'en revenait pas : Francis avait vraiment fait tout ça pour leurs retrouvailles ? Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un moment, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu de retrouvailles pareil. Un serveur leur apporta le menu.

« C-C'est magnifique, ici, osa timidement Arthur. »

Francis lui offrit un splendide sourire.

« Tu trouves aussi ? Je suis content ! J'ai tout de suite flashé dessus ! Rien que la décoration. Que de souvenirs ~ »

Tout en discutant, ils choisirent leurs plats et Francis leur prit une délicieuse bouteille de vin. C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent de cette boisson qu'appréciait tant le Français qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à toutes les questions d'Arthur à ce sujet. Leur sujet dévia et il continuèrent de converser tandis qu'ils mangeaient. La nourriture était excellente, Francis en était ravi. Il reviendrait ici, et si possible, avec son lapin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble qui augmentait chez son voisin. En effet, le temps passait à une vitesse folle et la fin du repas approchait, ce qui rendait la nation française nerveuse. Il résistait à l'envie de triturer sa poche où se trouvaient les bagues.

Une fois le dessert fini, Francis alla payer, légèrement tremblant. Tout allait bien se passer, il le savait mais sa première demande officielle de mariage le stressait tout de même. Il rejoint Arthur qui l'attendait à l'entrée du restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel les salua et ils sortirent dans la nuit. L'aîné proposa alors au plus jeune une courte balade dans les Jardins, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Cette soirée était parfaite et il voulait en profiter un peu plus longtemps, surtout que les Jardins étaient magnifiques.

Ils suivirent un chemin de gravier qui menait vers le Palais Royal. Les ombres des buissons se découpaient à travers la pénombre. Le Palais brillait de mille feux au loin, les éclairant légèrement. Ils profitaient de la fraîcheur de la nuit, main dans la main. À leur droite, se trouvait une immense fontaine. Elle était éclairée de lumières bleues ce qui donnait une atmosphère presque féerique. Le calme régnait on entendait seulement le clapotis de l'eau. Arthur lâcha inconsciemment la main de Francis pour pouvoir se rapprocher.

« Arthur ? »

Ce dernier se retourna et se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Francis, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, lui prit délicatement la main avant de mettre un genou au sol. Tout cela se passa comme au ralenti pour Arthur.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu, je suis amoureux de toi, mon lapin. Nous étions petits, certes, mais j'ai toujours su que tu serais l'amour de ma vie. Nous avons eu du mal à nous trouver, mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, je veux que nous restions ensemble pour toujours… Tu te rappelles de la fois où je t'avais demandé en mariage à cause de la crise de Suez ? Tu m'avais répondu que tu n'accepterais pas pour une raison politique. Alors ce soir, je te le redemande pour la raison la plus pure qu'il soit. Je t'aime, Arthur Kirkland. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être. Alors… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche l'écrin, l'ouvrit et le tendit vers Arthur avec un sourire. Ce dernier restait figé. Il n'en revenait pas. Francis venait-il _vraiment_ de le demander en mariage ? Était-il en train de rêver ? Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il était sûr que son amant pouvait l'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne se l'était pas imaginé. Il regarda Francis dans les yeux sans rien dire. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, et les joues d'Arthur commencèrent à lui brûler. Non, il ne plaisantait pas. N'osant toujours pas y croire, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les sensations étaient belles et bien réelles.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Francis. »

Le Français lui sourit et à ce moment, Arthur craqua. Il se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant tous deux basculer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en un temps record. Francis passa ses bras autour de lui. Le plus petit n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était heureux au possible. L'amour de sa vie l'avait demandé en mariage. Ils allaient se marier. Quand il put articuler des mots, il répéta des « I do » encore et encore. Les bras du Français se serrèrent un peu plus contre lui. Ils étaient dans le même état de joie indescriptible. Ils s'embrassèrent, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant des émotions qui se bousculaient en eux. Tout tremblant, Francis passa l'alliance au doigt d'Arthur et lui tendit la sienne pour qu'il fasse de même. La nation anglaise prit d'abord le temps de la détailler. Il apprécia le fait qu'elle soit tout simple, juste en or. Il remarqua le court message gravé dessus et rougit. Il résumait parfaitement leur relation.

« Yours forever. »

* * *

 _[1] En 2002, la France pose son veto sur le projet d'invasion de l'Irak, proposé par les États-Unis et l'Angleterre._

 _[2] Le canal de Suez appartenait à la France, jusqu'à ce que l'Égypte le nationalise. Cela a entraîné une grande crise en France, qui a donc demandé de l'aide aux Anglais. Ceux-ci et l'Israël décident de soutenir la France dans ce conflit par intérêts économiques (le canal étant un endroit stratégique pour tous les commerces). Suite aux pressions des États-Unis, l'Angleterre se retire sans avertir la France qui se voit, elle-aussi, obligée de se retirer aussi, laissant le canal de Suez aux Égyptiens._

 _Et voilà mes ptits loups :DDD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas :D  
On se revoit vite (avec du RusAme, normalement :D)_


End file.
